The present invention is directed to a cable fitting which consists of a material which is shrinkable upon the influence of heat has the sealing area for either the introduction of the cable or the separation plane of a closure and is closed by a sealing device which includes an adhesive layer that is effected by the influence of heat.
In cable fitting technology, since a heat shrinking of a material will adapt the material to various conditions or shapes, a material which is shrinkable under the influence of heat is employed among other things for the manufacturing of covering cable sleeves and the like. An example of an embodiment using a heat shrinkable material is described in German Pat. No. 24 41 668.
The sealing area of the cable fitting may be either at a cable introduction socket or entrance or in the separation plane which is formed by the surfaces of the two longitudinally extending flanges which are held in the sealing engagement on a sealing means by a clamp. Either type of sealing area may be provided with a sealing means which is preferably an adhesive which becomes activated upon the influence to heat. However, occasionally difficulties with respect to the sealing will occur because of either an insufficient adhesion of the adhesive layer to a polyethylene material or the sensitivity of the adhesive material to humidity.